Klaus, You Know You Like Chocolate Milk
by Leonna Kanine
Summary: Placed two years after Klaus and MC (in this case, my character Catrina Lark) have been together. This is just some sweet, fluffy drabble of a now 18 year old Catrina living with 23 year old Klaus Goldstein. And loving it. Occasional smut (of course). Please leave a comment if you have the time, it gives me motivation! :D Enjoy
1. Because We All Need Chocolate Milk

"If you don't stop acting like a two year old, I will fling you off of this buggy, and go home without you."

"You would never leave me, Klaus. After all, any number of things could happen to a cute little thing like me if you're not there to protect me~" I chirped as I continued to ride on the front of the shopping cart Klaus pushed towards the produce section.

The modelesque blonde rolled his eyes before they glittered mischievously at an apparent opportunity. Oh, no. He is NOT- Before I could even finish doubting his evil intentions, he shoved the cart and allowed me to roll away blindly.

"KLAUS!" I yelled at his snickering figure, forced to hop off my free ride to ensure I didn't run over an innocent old lady. I huffed and waited for him to stroll over to me so I could smack him. Repeatedly.

"Haha, feisty little thing today, aren't you?"

"I have to be to put up with you!" But my playful tantrum didn't phase him in the slightest as he suddenly became very interested in the collard greens before us.

"Didn't you say you were gonna make me an old, southern style dinner with these?"

"Yep. I'm also gonna need a ham, black eyed peas, and box corn bread. Oh, and then I need stuff for homemade mac'n cheese..."

"Good, God, Catrina. There's only two of us. Were you planning to feed an army?"

"Oh, hush and push the buggy." I chided as I picked out fresh peaches and strawberries.

He tugged on one of my fishtail braids and whispered in my ear icily, "You're lucky we're in public."

"Says the man who tried to kill me via head-on collision with vegetables."

"You know I love you~" His tone made a 180 as he suddenly nuzzled my cheek affectionately.

"Mmmhmmmm." My inner sassy black-lady came out as I strode away from him to the next section. Our mundane trips to the store were always like this: a bit childish, mildly flirty and rather fun. You'd never have guessed the intimidating, all imposing "Emperor" Klaus could be any of those things, but as it turns out he's really just a big teddy bear once he's away from the school. It also helps that after two years I've grown immune to his quips and taunts, much to his vague annoyance.

Once our list was two-thirds complete, I began to space out and take my time looking over things thoughtfully. Like the new line of dishware that was absolutely precious with its red, orange and yellow flowers plastered all over it. And then-

"Look, Klaus, it's you!" He paused from picking out meat to glance at the picture of Gordon Ramsay I pointed out.

His face could not be more done. "I swear to God if you say it's because we're both blonde and-"

"Overbearing assholes? Yep, that would be the reason." He rolled his eyes and pushed the buggy hastily. "Yep. Leaving you."

"Wait, Klaus!" I power walked as fast as my stubby little legs could carry me so as not to draw too much attention. Damn him and those long legs! Those long, marvelous legs!

"Klaus, why you gotta walk so fast?"

"To keep you in shape. You've been eating a lot of sweets recently."

"I have not!" Wait, that reminds me! Without a moment's notice, I turned on my heal and headed back to the dairy section. I can't believe the main thing I came here for- chocolate milk! It didn't occur to me to tell Klaus I'd be right back- I just did it on impulse. Besides, I'd be gone and back before he even noticed- he found the wine aisle and always took ample time picking out the best one to suit his current mood.

"Hmm, a white wine such as a German Riesling would certainly pair well with the ham, but a red wine like Cabernet Sauvignon would go best with the steaks I picked out. Then again, I picked out some salmon, so the white wine could also go with that. But I've also been craving some apple wine... What do you think, Catrina? Catrina?" I suddenly glanced around me only to notice my significantly shorter other half had gone missing.

Oh, my God, where's my precious cinnamon roll.

I quickly set down the bottles of wine I was contemplating and tried my best to retain my composure. She probably just got distracted by some pretty trinket. She always does that. But she also knows how much I value her opinion on the wine. I mean, she's not old enough to drink, but I occasionally let her get away with a glass so as to refine her taste and- wait, that's not the point right now WHERE IS MY SWEET MUFFIN TOP.

I hated to come off as that "overly possessive boyfriend", especially since I know I can trust Catrina, but goddamn if it didn't make me nervous not to at least have her in my sight. The grocery store wasn't exactly packed, but it wasn't exactly empty either. It didn't help that she was a five-foot tater-tot and could be easily overlooked. No matter which way I looked, she didn't seem to be anywhere. I gave up waiting on her to come to me and set out to find her.

Thankfully for my nerves, it didn't take long. Three aisles down, I caught sight of my precious cinnamon roll contemplating which salad dressing to get. Who does she think she is acting all cute and innocent after giving me a heart-attack? This will not go unpunished...

With the chocolate milk in one hand, I used my free one to read the fat content in various dressings, trying to make the healthiest decision when-

"Ah!" I gasped as Klaus hunched over me, sliding his hands into my jean pockets and giving my ass a tight squeeze.

"Leave my side unexpectedly again and there will be no mercy."

"Klaus, we are in public!" I whispered venomously. My heart was racing with adrenaline. For God's sake, I was .2 seconds away from breaking his sternum if I didn't recognize his cologne. I don't think he ever took me seriously when I said I had an intense fight instinct.

His deep voice vibrated in my ear with a slight chuckle. "Actually, I don't think I'll give you any mercy tonight anyways."

"You didn't hear a damn word I just said, did you?"

"C'mon, little mouse. We've got enough food to last the winter." With that, Klaus gracefully slid the Thousand Island dressing out of my hand and onto the shelf. He threw the chocolate milk in the cart and yanked me along to the check out.

I put the breaks on and threw my weight back in protest. "But my dressiiiiiing..." I whined.

"You already got chocolate milk- a gallon size at that."

"You drink half of it when I'm not looking!"

"Nonsense, I'm not a child like you."

"Oh, says the one who drinks diabetes for tea."

"Excuse me?"

We continued to bicker like this all the way home. People around us may have thought we were an unfortunate couple, doomed to never be happy, but that was anything but. We've mastered bickering into an artful, romantic language only we knew. And that made us happier than anything. Even chocolate milk.

"Still gonna punish you when we get back."

"Oh, my God, Klaus, there's a two year old staring at us."


	2. Something Sweeter than Pie

"Hah!"

"Jesus, Catrina, that's 20 bags."

"Oh, please, the books you used to make me carry weighed more than this." I remarked nonchalantly as I strode past Klaus and into his house. I'm sorry, I mean our house. A cute one at that. One of those cozy starter homes most couples get before kids. Those things I'll be damned if we have. _Klaus already scars teenagers; I'd rather not see what he'd do to toddlers_...

As Klaus brought in the remaining bags, I unpacked everything. Before long everything was in its proper place so I plopped down in a kitchen chair and threw my head back in exasperation. _Why is shopping so exhausting?_ And then there it was.

 _'Pop'_

I snatched my head up at the all familiar sound. "Did you just-"

"Oh, hell yes." Klaus grinned at me with the key lime pie he just popped open glistening in his hands.

"Klaus, we haven't even had dinner!"

"Your point?" Never before have a met a grown ass man as dedicated to desserts as the one had I chosen to be mine.

"... Does this mean you're not getting any?" He gave me an all knowing look as if to say, 'bitch, I know you want sum of dis'. And he was right.

"I'm always a slut for pie."

"Does this mean you're a slut for other things too?" He winked before sneak attacking me with key lime filling to the nose.

"Hey! Not if you treat me like that I won't!" I scooped some filling with my finger and dove after his face. He tried his best wrestle me away but it was no use! The key lime cream found its way to his cheek and his onyx eyes widened. "Oh, that is _it_."

Before I knew it, he flung me over his shoulder with ease and marched towards the bedroom.

"Wait! The pie needs to be refrigerated!"

"I have more pressing issues to tend to."

"Uuuugh, Klaaaauuuus..." Without a moment's notice, I was flung on the full size bed. Klaus soon trapped me with his arms on either side of me, giving me no choice but to inch further up the bed.

He playfully caught my leg and dragged me back with ease then loomed over me. "So help me if you get key lime on my sheets-"

"The same could be said to you." I cut him off, enticing a low growl before he sucked the cream off my nose. I couldn't help but giggle and squirm before he eased off enough so I could lick the cream off his cheek. Feeling like a tease, I slowly ran my tongue up to his ear, softly nipped his earlobe, then trailed hot kisses down his neck all while maneuvering us into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Just as Klaus was throwing his head back while I licked his collar bone, I abruptly stopped and darted out the room.

"Wait, what tha- CATRINA!" He bolted after me but it was too late- I locked the bathroom door and burst out laughing. Banging ensued. _Unfortunately not the kind Klaus was hoping for..._

"CATRINA LEANNE LARK, OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP EVERY DEITY YOU KNOW I WILL BREAK IT DOWN IN A FURY OF FLAMES."

"Yeah, 'cause I haven't heard that one before." I said, rolling my eyes and wetting my toothbrush.

"No TV for a month."

" _Yes, 'father'_."

"I'm confiscating your romance novels."

"Read them all anyways."

"I won't let you bring anymore stray cats home."

"Mmhm, shure." I said through a mouth of minty foam. There was a sudden pause as he ran out of potential threats that used to work on me. And then-

"Fine. I guess I'll just go eat all the pie- _by myself_." My eyes widened in horror as his footsteps wandered towards the kitchen. I quickly rinsed before chasing after him.

"DON'T YOU DARE, I HAVEN'T HAD A SINGLE SLICE YET!" Just as I crossed the threshold to the kitchen, he caught me mid run from the wall he hid behind. "GYAH! NO! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING." I tried to thrash out of his grip but was no match as he slung me once again over his shoulder.

"You've been a bad monkey." He said, pinching my exposed thigh. I finally went limp and gave up any attempt of escape. Klaus rarely ever took 'no' for an answer when it came to his needs. Not that I minded. After all, making love with Klaus was a dream come true. I just liked making him work for it as payback for all the "training" he made me endure.

He finally laid me down on the bed gently, almost cradling me like a newborn before stroking my hair, then my cheek. "Well, now to be even, I'm going to have to brush my teeth. _Stay_." He commanded with a stern look and a pointed finger. He poked my nose with said finger which I playfully bit at. A tender smile crossed his face as he left to wash up. I waited until I heard the faucet before sneaking off the bed. I deftly undid my pigtails and stripped to nothing but underwear only to steal one of Klaus's white T-shirts...

As I made my way back from brushing my teeth I heard the bed squeak. _Dammit, I told her not to move_... I shoved the door open, ready to deliver a death glare of the highest degrees when I saw that she was sitting cutely on the edge of the bed in nothing but one of my shirts. God, she knows what that does to me. No matter how many times I see it, I can't get over how adorable her petite frame looks, swallowed by my shirt three sizes too big for her. I gulped as her silky locks pooled over her chest when she leaned forward seductively. I must admit, a part of me missed how innocent and lost she used to be when we first started being intimate. But at the same time, an open invitation proving that she craved me as much as I craved her sent my heart pounding with excitement.

I wasted no time closing the door as I made my way over to the little vixen who greeted me with her signature smile. "I'm assuming this is an open invitation?" I teased as I gently pushed her back onto the steel gray comforter.

She gave an all knowing smirk. "You know what assuming makes you, right? An-"

"Ass. Yes, that thing I'm very much so fond of." I gave hers a tight squeeze to emphasize my point. She began to arch her back and close her eyes. Her legs gradually opened wider as I kept kneading her soft flesh, sliding my fingers under her flimsy undergarment so I could lightly dig my nails into her smooth skin. A moan began to form in her throat. I pressed my lips to her neck and started sucking in order to coax the moan all the way out. Her delicate arms wrapped around my shoulders as leverage so she could arch her clothed breasts onto my chest. I laced hickeys all along her neck and continued to kiss down until the shirt collar could stretch no more.

Before I knew it, Catrina was thrusting against my rapidly hardening member, creating sweet friction that almost sent me over the edge. I grunted and bit my lip to stay focused. My forehead gently met hers, allowing our breath to mingle while I slowly and delicately lifted my shirt off her lithe body. The sweet scent of cherry blossom wafted through the air as her hair once again cascaded around her shoulders. My breathing paused just as it always did when I gazed at her mostly nude body. Her slender build retained a dainty hour-glass shape, her skin was flawless and lightly tanned from sunbathing, and her perky breasts fit perfectly in the palms of my hand; her cute soprano voice gasped at the sudden pleasure. I ran my hands from there down her torso until I found her lavender panties. I snapped the band teasingly, encouraging an adorable pout from my lover. Her pout soon vanished when I stripped off my own shirt.

She quickly sat up and began to undo my belt in haste. I smirked and was ready to make a smart comment until she pressed her lips against my now exposed V-line, turning my would-be words into a pleasant gasp. Her lips turned wickedly as her soft pink orbs gazed up at me. She traced the defined ridges of my V-line with her tongue. By now, my cock was begging to be released and occupy her mouth...


	3. Working Off the Sweets

Elias's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I unlocked the door with the spare Klaus had given me in case of emergency. And if trying to escape those obsessive triplets wasn't an emergency, I don't know what is. I sighed with relief once I was safely inside and took a moment to digest everything. The kitchen was spotless and freshly stocked, nothing too abnormal. Except that key lime pie just sitting there. That's tempting. But also highly unlike either Catrina or my brother. I took note of the finger dips in the filling before placing it in the fridge for them. I began to tentatively wander through the rest of the house, worry setting in at the lack of activity in the usually rambunctious house. And then I froze. _Was... was that...?_

" _Ah~_ " Heat coursed through my body at the sound of Catrina's sexually fueled moans.

My body went rigid six feet from their bedroom. I wasn't ignorant; I knew two consenting adults living together were bound to engage in more intimate activities, but I WAS PERFECTLY CONTENT BELIEVING THEY NEVER WENT FURTHER THAN SECOND BASE.

" _Ah- ah- aaah~_ " Catrina's sweet voice only rang out louder the longer I stood there. I knew I needed to move. Klaus wouldn't hesitate to kill me if he discovered I heard a part of Catrina that was exclusive to him and only him. I _had_ to move. But at the same time... I just couldn't. All the feelings I had suppressed for Catrina the past two years came bubbling back up- ferociously. I could feel myself growing harder and my palms begin to sweat more at every feminine mewl that reached me. Before I knew it, I was fantasizing her making those noises for me... How feverish her innocent face would look up at me, begging for more, how her tiny body would writhe with pleasure underneath me, how perfectly her perky breasts would bounce at every thrust... No! NO! _NO!_

I yanked my hair and bit my lip until the pain snapped me out of it. I was breathing hard, eyes wide, astonished at myself for thinking such devilish things about my own _brother's girlfriend_. It was considerably rude to fantasize about a taken woman in the first place, but fantasizing about Klaus's girl was a whole new level of despicable. I suddenly felt dirty and hastily, yet quietly, made my way out of the house. I didn't know what to do with myself after that, but I sure as hell wasn't going to stick around and find out what Klaus would do...

Omniscient POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When it came to Catrina, Klaus was a feverish mess that couldn't be content no matter where he went and as a result wound up being everywhere at once. Catrina always found herself in a pleasant haze from the whiplash of Klaus's turbulent love. He began as he always did- fondling her breasts while invading her mouth with his tongue, creating a minty, salivating dance only they had the pleasure of performing. He became rougher the more of her he desired, eventually pinching and pulling on her rosebuds, eliciting excited gasps the moment he moved away to let them breathe. His mouth traveled down to the honey-spot on her neck he happily discovered the first time they made love. Her hips bucked up to his, making the foreplay seem like more of a chore as he fought back the urge to just take her until his heart content.

But he continued to warm up his precious little princess, relishing in the feel of her delicate skin and the sound of her cute voice morphing into moans meant only for him. He took one of her erect nips into his mouth as one of his free hands traced her curves down to a more sensitive nub. Even through the panties, the contact was enough to make Catrina cry out. She didn't know how Klaus did it, but he always rubbed her the right way. Literally. He started out slowly circling her clit, building up the tension before gradually rubbing faster and faster until he gave in to her pitiful whimpers. He smirked as he released the other bud he had been suckling before trailing kisses down her abdomen. At the edge of her band, he glanced up at her, waiting. She returned his glance with wavering eyes and began to fidget at the anticipation. But still he waited, wanting something in return for his services.

"Mmm... Klaus..." She finally murmured. A devilish smirk graced the 23 year old's angelic face as he finally hooked his fingers in the lace and slid the flimsy garment off with ease. Her feminine aroma excited him more- if that was even possible. He wasted no time taking her bundle of nerves into his mouth, letting his tongue mold over it in a way that Catrina couldn't stand for long.

"Ah-ah- Klaus!" Her body became more rigid, her back arching seductively as she gripped the bed sheets. Maybe it was from years of expertly licking away at ice-cream- maybe that's why his tongue was able to perform miracles. Yet Klaus still wasn't satisfied. He inserted a finger into her other lips, merely teasing her womanhood for something else it desperately wanted. The long, elegant finger slid in and out easily, making Catrina more frustrated than aroused. But he finally gave in and inserted two more, stretching her walls in preparation for something much, _much_ bigger. She would've been completely content with just that- clitoral stimulation and thrusting were enough to give Catrina the climax she craved. But she knew that wouldn't be fair to Klaus. So, she decided to return the favor.

She was breathless, but managed to pant, "Klaus... let me..."

His indigo eyes snapped up as he disconnected from her lower half. "Let you... what?" He knew what she meant. Of course he knew. He just liked hearing her say it. Because no matter how many times they play the part of sexually fueled teenagers, she was always embarrassed to ask to give equal treatment. However, she surprised Klaus by instead taking his free hand and inserting his index finger in her warm, wet mouth. After sucking on it and sending shivers down Klaus's back, she finally slid it out so she could mumble, "But with something bigger..."

Klaus's member twitched at the invitation and he quickly removed his fingers from her pulsing flower in order to yank his boxers off which befuddled him as to how they managed to stay on this long. Catrina quickly crawled over to the edge of the bed where he was standing and wasted no time licking the precum off his tip before taking in the entire head. Klaus threw his head back with a groan of pure ecstasy. He'd almost forgotten how skillful her tongue was- almost skillful enough to make up for her terrible magic. _Almost_. She began to bob on as much of him as she could fit in her mouth, her hand jerking off the rest of his length with a matched tempo. He had to fight back the urge to just cum when he opened his eyes long enough to actually watch her perform. There was just something about watching someone so innocent do something so naughty just for him. And _only_ him. As much as he wanted the oral pleasure to continue, he knew her jaw was starting to get sore and took the liberty of pulling away from her only to push her back onto the bed, eyes wide with surprise.

He gave her a cheeky smile before connecting their lips so they could each taste their own sex. Catrina was overcome with a fit of passion as she gripped Klaus's shoulders and yanked him closer to her, rubbing her juicy lips along his shaft which he quickly obliged to rubbing back. Finally, Klaus gave in and pushed his member through her tight walls, creating the sweetest gasp his lover has made all night. "Klaus!" She breathed, relieved to have her hungry womanhood finally filled. He showered kisses all along her neck, shoulders and face, a habit he picked up after their first night together when he comforted her through the pain of lost virginity.

Once he set a pace, he didn't stop. He had to gradually go deeper and give Catrina's walls time to adjust to his full eight inches. But as soon as they did, it became a full-on marathon race. Klaus pounded into her with enough force to shake the bed (which is why they could no longer have the headboard against the wall) and gripped her hips in a way that made Catrina never want to be let go. When that wasn't enough, Klaus lifted her up with ease and pinned her against a wall where she was forced to cling to him as he slid in and out of her. Her breasts bounced tentatively in his face causing him to take one in his mouth hungrily. Catrina's cry resounded throughout the room, and possibly the house. Before she knew it, Klaus had pulled out of her familiar warmth only to lift her up even further, swinging her legs over his shoulders, and attacking her most sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue yet again. Catrina fisted his golden locks as a means to remain balanced and express how wonderful he felt.

The whiplash continued as he carried her from the wall back to the bed where he entered her again, urgency increased. He tongue entered her mouth, but in a more carnal way. Rather than both fighting for dominance, she simply sucked on his as she had earlier with his cock. To complete the trifecta, he inserted a finger into her last remaining hole, her juices making the perfect lube as he slipped into the even tighter crevice. Her muffled moan encouraged him to travel deeper. Before long, he was thrusting into all of her holes at once, creating a surge of pleasure she could only tolerate for so long. Klaus felt her walls practically suffocate his manhood when she came. She didn't cum as intensely as when her clit was stimulated, but it was still satisfying to have her cling to him, body tense as she rode out every wave. Klaus continued to thrust into her albeit he removed his finger and tongue, choosing to instead gripping her thighs and spread her before him.

The combination of Catrina's moist eyes, cute moans, jiggling breasts, and watching himself dominate the adorable little school girl finally sent Klaus over the edge as he grunted Catrina's name, spilling his seed deep within her. His knees finally buckled from thrusting so long while standing and he covered his lover like an extremely warm, sweaty blanket. They both panted and held each other, neither one having the energy to move just yet. Once their heart rates calmed down, Klaus's royal purple orbs met his lover's cherry blossom pink ones. He gave a breathy chuckle before sharing a tender kiss. Catrina's arms wrapped around his neck loosely as he finally pulled out of her, mingled cum dripping out along with it.

"So, how about that pie?" Klaus teased as they cleaned up and refreshed themselves.

Catrina rolled her eyes. "We might have to go for a round two to burn off the calories, but sure. Why not?"


	4. The Pie Wasn't for You

"Hm-hm-hmmm-hm-hm-hm~" Catrina hummed as her curled toes padded across the cold tile floors, clearly rejuvenated after her session with Klaus. "Hey, Klaus, what do you want for dinner?"

"I thought I already had it." He winked at her as he walked into the kitchen after her.

Amethyst eyes rolled in exasperation. "I know I'm delicious, but I'm not that _delicious_. Hmm... Pasta's easy. Or maybe a grilled cheese with tomato soup? Oh, I know! Grilled mac'n cheese sandwiches!"

A soft smile found its way to Klaus's lips as he listened to his girlfriend spout out yet another goofy idea that was unique to her. But even as Klaus opened the cupboards for a glass, he couldn't help but feel that something was off. Like he was forgetting something. Then as he placed his hands on the counter, he remembered.

"Hey, where's that pie...?"

"Huh? It should still be there on the counter, neither of us moved it-" No sooner had the words left her mouth than she was staring the pie down, right in the fridge. "Uh... Did you happen to teleport it to the fridge with magic then forget about it?"

"No, there's no way I'd forget such a significant detail." He insisted as he took to gazing at the finger-dipped key lime on the middle shelf. He grabbed it and began staring at it with scrutiny as if he was a detective handling prime evidence.

"Hmm... Vestigium." Even without his wand immediately on hand, the command took effect as the magic transferred directly from his palms to the pie.

"Uhhh... Klaus?"

"Shh, shh, not now, dear."

Catrina squinted her eyes at him as he concentrated intently on the pie, holding it eye level and furrowing his brow as if that single key lime pie held all of life's greatest mysteries and he was trying _really hard_ to hear its secrets. Finally his onyx orbs widened in surprise and his face turned sheet white. "No way..." He breathed.

"Um-" Before Catrina could even address the apparent issue, Klaus took off to their bedroom and returned moments later fully clothed in simple attire.

"I'll... I'll be right back." He huffed as he jiggled the key into the door.

Catrina's arms crossed, her face the epitome of done.

Klaus returned her expression with one of half exasperation and half pleading. "I promise I'll explain when I get back- I just want to confirm something before I make a very, _very_ scandalous assumption that could potentially ruin our family Thanksgiving for the next four or so years given how accurate my assumption is- be right back, Iloveyou!" Before Catrina could stop him, he dashed out the door and jogged to the end of their driveway.

He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and gave it a quick swoop with a, "Persequi." The faint glow of an arrow began pointing to his right and he followed it with haste...

*several minutes of tracking later*

Klaus was panting slightly as he rushed to find Elias who was now sitting on a bench, staring out at the neighborhood pond under the night sky.

"Elias." Klaus's husky voice made Elias jump then stiffen. Klaus knew he was guilty before he even tried to ask...

Klaus cleared his throat as he made his way to sit by his brother. Elias could've been a marble statue with as rigid and pale as he was. _If he had plans to deny anything, he'd be miserably hopeless..._ Klaus thought as he stared blankly at the crisp grass bending under his feet.

Klaus was a man of blunt honesty, often times shamelessly, but he'd never been confronted with such a delicate, odd situation. Nothing in his life ever prepared him for this and so for once, the great Emperor was at a loss for words.

"So... you, uh... you stop by the house earlier?"

"Wha- I- ah- no. I just... I passed by the house. You know. On my way here. A casual night stroll. Yep. I was very restless when I got home. Couldn't- couldn't hardly sit sti-"

"Elias, you lie about as horribly as a nun sins in church. It's almost painful. Honestly." The youngest Goldstein finally let out a pint-up sigh as he hung his head in shame.

"Yes, I... I stopped by the house. I was on my way back to my apartment when those Mason triplets spotted me. I couldn't very well lead them to my home- then I'd never have any peace. So, I backtracked to your house and sprinted as soon as I rounded the corner. Then, you know, I saw the pie sitting there when I got in so I put it up for you guys but then I was worried as to why either of you would leave a perfectly good pie out to spoil, so I started to check the house to see if you were even home when I- when I-" Elias cut himself off as a furious blush burned his cheeks.

Klaus's eye twitched. He knew where Elias was going with this- 'when I heard the furious love-making between you and Catrina' Klaus finished in his head. Half of him was predictably irate at the fact that his very personal and very _private_ life had been invaded, but the other half... was undoubtedly ashamed. Not out of embarrassment but guilt. He felt guilty knowing his younger brother, the same younger brother who had pined for Catrina for so long, was subjected to hearing her call out a name that wasn't his.

Klaus had always felt guilty about taking away probably the one thing that could've changed Elias for the better but... when those rose-petal eyes gazed up at him with complete wonder and utter curiosity, he knew he didn't stand a chance. Sure, he would've been just as content watching a romance between Elias and Catrina bloom. He wasn't heartless- he was willing to sacrifice a bit of bliss for a chance to watch his little brother live happily. But that wasn't the case. The case was Catrina approached him. Volunteering to help after school, enduring his tutoring, finding excuses to linger in his office every chance she got... he wasn't simply about to ignore her advances. He loved her too, dammit. And if she loved him back, what sense was there to stop it from happening?

Now look at them. Two Goldsteins sitting in awkward silence over a girl who couldn't even unlock a door with magic. An exasperated sigh left Klaus as he threw his head back to look at the stars glittering their little hearts out.

"I'm not mad."

Elias cocked his head up slightly. "You... you what?"

"I'm. Not. Mad." He repeated more pointedly. "I want to be... if it were anybody else, I most definitely would be, but you..." Another sigh. "I'm sorry, Elias. I'm so sorry..." Now it was Klaus's turn to hang his head in shame. Elias was perplexed and fumbled over how to respond.

"I... it's not a big deal. Really. I'm the one who should apologize for walking in on something so... private. I should've knocked or announced my presence or given you a call ahead of time or something..."

"Don't be ridiculous. I gave you that key to use it. Granted, running away from three teenage girls isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I won't judge. Just... try to be more careful from now on, okay?"

"Yeah, most definitely... Man, and I was expecting you to throw me to the ground and pummel me to a pulp." Elias had a ghost of a grin grow on his face.

"Why would you expect that? I mean, I know I can be mean and intimidating, but-"

"Yeah, well I wasn't sure how you'd react to me fantasizing about Catrina and-"

"YOU _WHAT?!"_

And in that moment, Elias knew... he done fucked up.


	5. Bubbles Sweet like Bubble Gum

With the climax of the evening finally behind them, Klaus and Catrina allowed a unanimous sigh to escape them once the door closed. After Elias's little blunder, Catrina just so happened to find the two before Klaus had the chance to incinerate him to oblivion. Not that he actually would. He might've thought about it for, like, 6 seconds, but he'd never intentionally kill his brother. Although he could most definitely make it look unintentional...

After some calming words from the petite brunette and some 1,000 apologies from Elias, Klaus finally let it go and decided he'd just block the memory from his mind so he could at least look at his brother somewhat the same way again. Whether Catrina caught on to what Klaus and Elias had a dispute about was unclear, and for once, Klaus was glad not to know what swam through her head. Instead, he was more than grateful to allow her to take his hand and lead him to their master bathroom where a large tub soon filled with steamy water and a mountain of bubbles. A groan of pleasure escaped Klaus as the warm water eased away his tension. Having a particularly adorable Catrina Lark curl up at his side was a bonus. A smile played on his lips as he caressed the smooth skin of her hip under the water, tugging her tiny frame closer to him if at all possible. She rested her head against his chest, eyes drooping as the idea of drifting to sleep became more and more alluring.

He mindlessly stroked suds along her shoulder, happy to finally think about nothing. He stared aimlessly at the far-end corner of the bathroom until a cute voice pulled him out of the trance.

"What did Elias do to make you almost commit a murder?" Ah, the devilish things that could come out of such an angelic mouth.

Klaus shifted uncomfortably, causing ripples in the water. He found himself unable to find the right words for the second time that night and, quite frankly, it irritated him more than Azusa Kuze. He sighed heavily and rubbed the pad of this thumb along her shoulder, biding some time.

"I... I really don't think you wanna know..."

"Quit stalling and spit it out. You've never had an issue with saying what's on your mind before, why's this so different?"

His lips pressed in a tight line as he acknowledged his defeat. She was right. He always just said what he thought when he thought. His filter was practically nonexistent. His subtlety was that of a brick. But the truth was that he didn't want to recount the experience himself; not so soon at least. _Ah, well, here goes nothing..._ He thought.

"Elias... admitted... to having feelings for you..." He gritted the words out gruffly. Pink orbs glanced up at him innocently. "That's it?"

"And..." Klaus huffed, "He admitted to thinking of you... sexually..." There was a pause as Klaus winced in anticipation of her response that would surely involved flailing limbs and shrieks of embarrassed ramblings. But it never came.

"Huh. Well, that's dumb." She deadpanned. Klaus snapped his eyes open and gawked at her, eliciting an explanation. "I mean, to admit that to you is like suicide. It's no wonder you became so furious. If it was anyone else, they'd have been gone without a moment's notice. DRT. Dead right there."

Klaus's thoughts swirled from the whiplash until he managed to pull out a relevant question. "That doesn't make you uncomfortable? I mean, to look at him from now on and think, _'Oh, he's fantasized about fucking me. I hope he doesn't get any ideas when I ask him to pass the potatoes.'_ " Catrina gave him an incredulous look before shaking her head.

"You think Elias is the first guy to fantasize about me? Sure, it's kinda awkward because he's your brother, but it's no more awkward than knowing your best friend has thought about me. Or your arch nemesis."

The Prefect's mind reeled. "First of all, Randy isn't my best friend. At least, not this Randy. Second of all, _how do you know any of that?_ " He nearly spat. If adrenaline wasn't surging through his veins before, it was now. Catrina could feel his pulse race under her palm that rested on his chest. The rush of protective testosterone made her heart race as well but for _completely_ different reasons.

"Oh, ah, I overhead their conversation one day. They were chatting about how jealous they were of you and stuff." She answered mindlessly.

"Define _stuff_." He growled.

Catrina's mind was focused on something else entirely from their conversation- er, interrogation- but she managed to piece something together to satisfy him. "Oh, they were just guessing about what I probably looked like in bed, the sounds I made, whether I was a screamer or a crier or both." By now, Klaus was livid beyond comprehension. The water seemed to be on the verge of boiling to match his anger. Catrina, however, was more concerned about how tense and thick his biceps had become over the course of their little "chat".

" _I'm going to kill them._ " He muttered in a deep voice, trying, and failing, to maintain some form of control.

"No, you won't."

"And why's that? Are you going to stop me? Are you trying to tell me that you're _okay_ with them helping themselves to the thought of you?" Catrina could see where this was going and doused him before his questions could evolve into something that broke his trust in her.

"Oh, please, like you wouldn't be fantasizing about me if I was their girlfriend instead. You'd never admit it, but I know you'd tug yourself at night, wishing I was with you instead of one of them. And, besides, girls fantasize about you all the time and you don't hear me making a fuss over it." Klaus wore shock surprisingly well on his handsome features. Granted, Catrina could argue Klaus made any expression look good. Especially when she was as frisky as a bunny. She could see the gears turning behind his indigo eyes, sorting which question to ask first.

"How... how do you know other girls fantasize about me?"

A sly grin made its way to Catrina's lips. "Because I've over heard those conversations too~"

A playful atmosphere suddenly settled on Klaus as he pulled his girlfriend though the water, into his lap. "You seem to eavesdrop on a lot of conversations. Something we should talk about?" He pinched her hip and made her jump but not enough to make the water spill out.

"You'd be surprised what you hear when you're able to fade in the background." She giggled, leaning in to nuzzle his neck. He accepted the affectionate gesture greatly before stroking her back mindlessly.

"And what about the other guys? How come that doesn't bother you?" The bitterness edged his voice again as he re-imagined them sharing their ideas about a woman they had no business thinking about in the first place.

"Well, it did shock me at first, of course. But over time I came to realize, it doesn't matter what people think of me whether it's good, bad, or even sexual. What matters most to me is what you think of me. And so long as _you_ still fantasize about me, I couldn't care less how other men spend their time. Because no matter how much they try to imagine, at the end of the day, it's only you who knows what I look like under my uniform, how my skin feels, what faces or noises I make, or what I'm the best at in bed. So, don't waste your time thinking about them. Instead, take a hint from them and focus more on _me_ ~"

Klaus couldn't argue with any of that. Especially when a pair of tantalizing lips found his in the most alluring way...

They found themselves in their bed soon thereafter, eager for a round two, and more importantly, eager to let all of today's frustrations settle behind them. With the only light coming from the nearly full moon outside, Klaus took it upon himself to light some candles for a more warm hue: Catrina's favorite. Catrina had already crawled under the crisp covers, shivering slightly at the lack of warmth until Klaus slid in next to her, pulling her into a loving embrace complete with a heartfelt kiss. Something carnal and uniquely feminine had Catrina appreciating Klaus's physique with every loving stroke she placed along his strong arms holding her. She never really entertained the idea of being a fragile woman needing the protection of a man but in that moment, she enjoyed playing those typical roles. _But only with Klaus_... She hummed in her head.

She nuzzled Klaus's neck affectionately before leaving a trail of feathery kisses down to his collar bone. And even then she kissed along his collar until she was kissing his shoulder where she playfully bit him. Klaus chuckled at her antics before nudging her face back to his to capture her lips one last time before his free hand began to stroke over her soft curves. A soft whimper and more earnest cuddles indicated to Klaus that he was doing something right. Overcome with a bit of tenderness, he began to kiss her forehead, then her nose, and finally, ever so softly, her lips. His name just barely passed her lips when he paused and waited. Her cherry blossom eyes fluttered open, staring at him with baited breath. God, he loved her. From the way her doe eyes gazed at him longingly to the way her lips parted ever so slightly, the way her soft, hazel hair fell about her shoulders, the way she sat in his lap, and even the way her feet fidgeted in anticipation. He could go on for hours, but decided to share his appreciation through actions.

After heatedly staring into each other's eyes, Klaus cupped her left cheek with his right hand while the other rested on her hip. "I love you." His voice was deep and honest in a way that made Catrina's heart quiver. "It's you and only you. Forever and always. Understand?" All she could do was nod as if answering one of his lecture questions. "Good." He breathed before closing the space between them.


End file.
